residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Albert Wesker (Archivo RE TDC)
Añadir Nombre Original) |Contenido = Español (Traducido)= Responsable del desastre biológico de Amparo. Tiene algo que ver en todos los proyectos relacionados con el Virus-T que ha habido hasta la fecha. Tras ser nombrado para dirigir el Centro de Formación de Umbrella en los años 70, fue uno de los principales científicos de los programas de investigación de virus en la compañía. Cuando su colega, el Dr. William Birkin, estaba finalizando su investigación sobre el Virus-T, Wesker fue transferido a la división de inteligencia de la organización. Convirtiéndose en el jefe del equipo S.T.A.R.S., pero solo para encubrir sus auténticas intenciones. Utilizó el desastre de Arklay a su favor. Tras guiar a sus subordinados a la mansión, salió en secreto a recoger datos sobre las armas biológicas que se estaba desarrollando allí. Chris y otros pocos miembros de S.T.A.R.S. descubrieron su macabro plan. Después de haber presenciado su muerte a manos del Tyrant, Wesker renació dotado de habilidades sobre humanas puesto que antes de ser atacado por su verdugo se inyectó a sí mismo un virus experimental. Así pudo escapar del destino que le esperó a la mansión recaudando poca información para su beneficio. Después de ese incidente empezó a trabajar para una empresa rival de Umbrella llevándose consigo los datos recolectados. El mismo año, justo antes del desastre biológico de Raccoon City, recibió ayuda de la espía Ada Wong para conseguir una muestra del Virus-G desarrollado por el Dr. William Birkin. Meses después, atacó a la Isla Rockfort y la base de la Antártica de Umbrella, administradas por la familia Ahsford, en busca del Virus-T Veronica que había desarrollando la famosa científica Alexia Ashford. Victorioso logró obtener el virus al apoderarse del cuerpo de Steve Burnside, el cual contenía el Virus-T Veronica. Y al tiempo en que amanecía un nuevo milenio, Hizo una visita de negocios hacia Sudamérica... Wesker entró en contacto con un hombre el cual buscaba desesperadamente un tratamiento para su hija gravemente enferma, el capo de la droga, Javier Hidalgo. Intercambió el Virus-T Veronica como sustancia analéptica por una gran suma de dinero y participación en sus negocios. Nadie sabe que llevó a Wesker a entregarle este poderoso Virus a Javier, cuyos efectos podrían extenderse por todo el continente. |-|Inglés= The person behind the biological disaster in Amparo, and who has at least some involvement in every T-Virus related scheme to date. After being nominated to manage the Umbrella Management Training Facility in the 1970s, he was one of the foremost researchers, active on Umbrellas's viral research programs. It was right around the time his colleague, Dr. William Birkin's research on the T-Virus was nearing completion that Wesker transferred to the company's intelligence division, Wesker became the team leader of S.T.A.R.S., but that was only to concelal his true intentions. He used the disaster at Arklay to his own advantage. After guiding his subordinates to the mansion, he secretly went off to collect data on the nearly perfected B.O.W.s thet had been developed there. His true intentions were discovered by Chris Redfield and a few other surviving S.T.A.R.S. members. It was thought that Wesker was killed by the Tyrant, but before he died, he injected himself with the T-Virus. After collecting as much information as he could, and escaping the mansion he went to work for one of Umbrella's rival companies, bringing with him all the live battle data he had collected. That same year, right before the biological disaster and sudsequent bombing of Raccoon City, he received help from the spy Ada Wong in acquiring a sample of the G-Virus developed by Dr. Birkin. Several months later, he attacked the Ashford family administered Rockfort Island and the Antarctic base in search of the T- Veronica virus that had been developed by Alexia Ashford. He made off with the body of Steve Burnside, which was harboring T-Veronica. And as a new millennium began he turned his interest to South America... Wesker comes into contact with a man frantically searching for a treatment for his daughter, the drug lord, Javier Hidalgo. He sold T-Veronica to Javier as an analeptic drug for a large sum of money and a stake in a collusive business partnership. What Wesker's motives were for putting T-Veronica, whose effects would ripple throughout the entire continent, in the hands of Javier, no one knows. }} Descripción Albert Wesker es un archivo de personaje que aparece en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Archivos de The Darkside Chronicles